


Happy Endings And Stuff

by ForbiddenToast



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenToast/pseuds/ForbiddenToast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah, marriage then house, then all those silly couple classes. That’s how it works.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Endings And Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something light and that I'd actually finish this is the result not my best but (hopefully) not my worst. Also, this was wrote in less than an hour so any mistakes are completely mine but I hope you enjoy anyway.

Driving up the lane Patrick sat tapping along to the beat of whatever song was filling the comfortable silence between the couple. He’d woken up this morning to Pete exclaiming he had a ‘surprise’ and a warm cup of coffee while still blinking at the sunlight penetrating the curtains and now, after about an hour in the car they only just driving up the lane to wherever Pete was taking them.

It was a pleasant town Patrick had noted as they drove through it, with little corner shops and trees lining each driveway – A far cry from the loud and vibrant city he’d been expecting to be taken to, it was nice. Quiet and cosy with a kid or two playing football in the fields to the left.

All Patrick was certain of was that Pete was being extremely tight lipped about this surprise of his, normally a plead or even a kiss would be enough to make Pete spill whatever he had going on and he hadn’t seen Pete this secretive since he refused to tell him his vows before their wedding day. Patrick was curious to say the least, looking at the fast moving countryside to see if there was anything he recognised or would give him a hint only there was _nothing_. Not a building he recognised or a familiar stretch of path, nothing.

Tearing his eyes away from the window and to his husband Patrick sighed and flopped his head back against the seat. “Are we there yet?” He asked, feeling a bit like a child for doing so. “If you’ve got us lost I swear-“

Laughing softly beside him Pete glanced at Patrick before focusing in front of him again as he turned off the main road and onto a beaten lane. “Five minutes. Promise.”

 

Five minutes later and the pair was hopping out of the car and into the cool summer breeze, causing Patrick to make a grab for his hat before it flew off towards what must’ve been the surprise. There was nothing else in the large garden.

“A…A barn house?” Patrick asked sceptically when Pete smiled at him in that way he did when he was excited.

“Yep!” Grabbing his hand without a seconds notice Pete trailed him along towards the (noticeably) old house with blue paint peeling off the wooden canopy. If anything, it looked a bit shabby but the smile gracing Pete’s face was contagious and stuck onto Patrick’s until he seen the inside.

The inside was worse, with pulled up floorboards and rubbish piled in a corner. The stairs leading up to what must have been the bedrooms looked like they were about to collapse and there was wallpaper peeling, showing different designs from different years.  Dropping his hand at the door, Pete walked inside, footsteps echoing and threw his arms out wide to Patrick who was still standing in the doorway. “Well?” He asked. “What do you think?”

Leaning against the doorframe Patrick looked around the room, expecting something to jump out any second or some old friend to pop out from behind the moss covered sofa. “About what?”

“About the house of course.”

Not sure with what to say he looked at Pete and then the room again, twisting his ring on his finger; a bad habit he’d picked up when he was unsure. “A bit…Rundown? Why?”

Striding over to him, smiling the whole way, Pete draped an arm around his shoulders and said something into his hair which he didn’t quite catch.  Leaning against him Patrick smiled, whatever it was had to be good if it had Pete this happy. “What?”

“I said,” Pete started, leading Patrick into the room and onto the splintery floorboards, “Because I was hoping this would be our fresh start.”

There was silence after that, with Pete looking at Patrick expectantly and Patrick looking around the one room he’d seen of the building so far. _This_ place as their new home? It was practically falling apart around them. He’d expected Pete to want somewhere in the city, close to all their friends. Not in the middle of nowhere with apple trees out the back and only a small town to do shopping in.

It was very different from how Patrick imagined it.

Sensing Patrick’s hesitation Pete was quick to note that it was a blank canvass once it was done up and properly renovated. There was a lot of room for a studio in the back for all their music equipment and even room for “A _proper_ garden.” Which wouldn’t be found in the city.

The house was lovely, secluded and discrete – Just like Patrick hoped for, and the town seemed nice enough. But he couldn’t see past the crumbling staircase or smashed window to his left. Pete’s had some ambitious ideas in the past, but renovating an entire house on their own seemed a bit far –fetched, even for him.

“Why here?” He finally asked, taking another step into what had to be the living room. “I- it doesn’t seem very _you_. A barn house I mean.”

Pete was only a few steps behind him when he said “It isn’t about me, it’s about _us_. And I wanna get this part right as well.”

Turning Patrick continued to give him that confused look he’d been wearing since nine that morning. “This part?”

Shrugging Pete let a lopsided smile show instead of the beam he had had earlier, and if that didn’t melt Patrick’s heart then Patrick wasn’t sure what could “Yeah, marriage then house then all those silly couple classes, that’s how it works.”

Crossing his arms Patrick smiled, “It is?” which prompted Pete to go wrap his arms round his waist snuggly. “Course, happy endings and stuff.” He whispered near his ear.

“You’re too sappy for your own good.” Patrick mumbled back into Pete’s t-shirt, creating a laugh from both of them. And Patrick knew he’d just been convinced into buying a rundown house far from anyone else to live in.

“Yeah well I’m your sappy, so can get the house then?”

Patrick couldn’t believe it when he said “Yeah.” And neither could Pete by the sounds of it.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Patrick agreed into what could possibly be a bad idea for the two of them. “We have to work on that happy ending and stuff anyway.”


End file.
